What in the World?
by ShinigamiinPeru
Summary: Sawada Kana, the younger (by an hour) twin of Sawada Tsunayoshi, is a mafia-fantasizer. But when Lambo shoots his (newly modified) bazooka, where would she land?
1. Chapter 1

**I started another story and am real sorry for neglecting my others, but well you know the whole story… I just**_** had **_**to post this one up. It has been bothering me for quite the time now… anyways, hope you enjoy it and I do not own KHR! XD**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Where in the world are we?

"Lambo! Come back here!" A boy with gravity-defying hair, one that we all know of as Tuna – I mean Tsuna; Sawada Tsunayoshi, was chasing after a cow-kid with an afro, we all know him as Lambo… who was apparently running naked in the house. Why? "I need to give you a bath!"

"Gyahahahaha! The great Lambo-sama doesnot need any baths!" Lambo yelled, still running around the house naked.

Yup it was a perfectly normal day at the Sawada household. Nana thinking that the boys were having fun and that everything was normal. Perfectly normal. But what we didn't know of was another character in the Sawada household other than Reborn, who was currently god-knows-where, and that was Tsuna's twin sister (ahem; younger (by an hour) twin sister). Her name was, Sawada Kana.

"Tsuna! Could you keep it down? I'm trying to do my homework!" A girl of sixteen years appeared from the door way. Her hair was a light brown that went until her mid back. Her honey eyes were framed with frameless glasses, unlike Gokudera's, which had frames on the underside of his.

"Sorry, Kana-chan but Lambo won't stop running away from his prepared bath." Tsuna apologized, sheepishly. Kana sighed and rubbed her temples. Ever since that baby Reborn had arrived at their house, everything went haywire. And unlike her mother Kana very much knew that Reborn wasn't a normal baby. But also, unlike her brother, she didn't know about the mafia. Not as much as her brother anyway, but often fantasized about them on her own time.

Anyways, back to the topic. Kana made her way to the next spot that Lambo was going to jump to, and tripped him in the process. "Uwahh! Umph – !"

"Kana-chan!" Tsuna squeaked at his twin sister's actions. Although it was effective in stopping Lambo from running away, he was mafia-raised. And as we all know it went something like this:

"Tol…er…ate! Wahhh!" Thus the infamous bazooka, which was suspiciously orange, is brought out, which led to shooting a bullet, which went the wrong way and hit Kana with it.

A puff of blue smoke and Kana was gone.

"Kana-chan?!" Tsuna then starts panicking like his usual self.

Now let's go to where Kana has been dropped off to…

"Primo! Our lines are decreasing! We need more power on the front!" A mafia member barged into a certain blonde's room, yes you've guessed it: it was Gioto's office room, the very first man to found the Vongola.

"I'll send in some more units to back you up." Giotto waved off the man as he went out of his office to call his Guardians together.

In the meeting room…

"Alaude I want you to bring your men in the front with Lampo as well, G and Daemon I want you two to bring your men to the sides. Asari you and I will stay at the mansion in case they make it inside, and Knuckle," Giotto turned to the priest. "You heal as much men as possible. Now be off!"

All the Guardians left the room and Giotto walked out. Meeting up with Asari in the middle of the huge lobby with the main entrance at the far end. He went into HDW mode and asked Asari. "Ready?"

"Ready when you are, Primo." Asari replied, slipping his short swords from his hakama's sleeve.

With G and Daemon…

The right hand man of Vongola Primo, stepped on his cigar when he got outside. His usual flame tattooed face was set with a scowl. "Why did Giotto have to put me with you? Of all the people!"

"Nfufufufu~ that's what I was going to say. But it looks like we don't have the time to bicker." The melon head illusionist replied smartly, observing the warring factions quite a ways from them.

"I know that!" G snapped at Daemon. For now let's call a truce, so we can get over it."

"Nfufufu~ agreed." Both Guardians got their weapons ready and stood on the side lines, ready to attack the people who got away. Or who thought they could take a different route to the Vongola.

With Alaude and Lampo…

"Yare, yare, why do I have to be paired up with you?" The green haired young man whined as usual. "But if I get paired up with you, then I don't have to fight. Lucky me~!"

He was about to cheer when a hand clamed on his shoulder. Trembling, Lampo looked behind his shoulder to see a very (very) pissed off platinum policeman. Alaude didn't have to say anything. Scratch that, he took out his handcuffs and gave Lampo a look that plainly said: I'll-arrest-you-if-you-do-not-fight.

That's all it took for Lampo to get ready for battle… poor guy.

With Knuckle…

"Is everything ready?" The Sun Guardian with the priest robes asked one of his men.

"Yes Master Knuckle, everything is in order and sanitary." The guy saluted to Knuckle. He gave a nod for the man's permission to be sent off.

"May God watch over us all." Knuckle did the cross sign. And so he got ready for the injured people, of course he would go into battle if he was needed but only for three minutes. No more, no less.

Now you're probably wondering where Sawada Kana was dropped off to, so now let's see where she is, just a little ways off the Vongola mansion. Dropped from the sky and landed in enemy territory.

"Ugh… my butt hurts now." She grumbled as she got up and dusted her clothes which consisted of baggy pajama pants, a tank top, and a warm cotton sweater over the tank top. All were in the color orange. Well it was her favorite color. She at least had her socks on, otherwise she would be freezing. Now back to the story, Kana was looking around her surroundings; while tucking her glasses in her sweater pocket. "Last I checked I was at my house, tripping Lambo…"

A shiver went through her, so she zipped up her sweater. Then stuck her hands in her pockets. With another shiver she started walking towards the general direction of the mansion. "I better go find a place to shelter… I wonder where I am now?"

A movement behind her made her turn around. When Kana found nothing she turned back, to her original direction. "I must be dreaming."

She shook her head, continuing on her way. Kana didn't take no more than a step, when a cold hard metal came in contact with the back of her head. A trigger click confirmed it was a gun. _How flattering_. Her mouth was set to a grim line.

"You girl, are you with Vongola Primo?" The man behind her spoke in Italian. Kana knew this all thanks to her hobby of learning languages. It was the challenge that made it into a hobby. So far she could read, write, and speak 14 languages. Of those 14 she could only understand 10 of them fully, without a translating device. The other 4 were quite rusty but she could understand little, but was still making progress on it. Therefore, Italian being one of the ten languages she knew well, Kana could understand the Italian man.

"Who's Vongola Primo?" She questioned, earning a barrel pressed real hard against her head.

"Don't fuck with me bitch! Who doesn't know the Vongola Primo?" The man growled.

"Look here mister; I'm very tired and cold. And right now I want to go find a shelter to get warm in." Kana started her mini-lecture. "And unless you can help with that, I have no intention of getting involved."

"A sixteen year old girl, already bad mouthing a male of my status." The man 'tsk'd', coming closer to Kana's ear. Snaking his arm around her waist. Kana stiffened to the man's touch, which mad him smile (not that she could see it anyway). "If you're willing to come with me, I'll let you go on this."

What he (the poor man) didn't see was how Kana was reacting. Her face portrayed a look of disgust. Her hand that was closer to his face, balled up into a fist. And less than a second the man was down on the ground, clutching his jaw (which was most likely broken). She loomed over him. "I am a sixteen year old and you're a pedophile! You think that I, a girl that comes from a good family, would _honey_ up to _you_, a _stinking _guy that drinks his life away with high class wines and cigars?"

She crouched near him and grabbed his gun from him. Then kicked his crotch until he was unconscious. Kana spat at him and turned around only to find that she was surrounded. "You with this pedo?"

All the men looked at each other before dropping their weapons and ran away. If it saved them from having their crown jewel from getting snapped at, then they'd do it. And that included running away from an angry and pissed off teen girl.

Sometimes women can be real scary if you get on their bad side.

Kana took a last look at the fleeing men, before looking back at the unconscious man's badge of some sort. She picked it off and pocketed it with the gun. "Must be a crest of something."

Meanwhile we go back to the battling Guardians…

The men on the field were waiting for a special signal from their boss (who was apparently KO'd by a girl, but they didn't know that), a signal that was meant for their special attack flow: Operation Ripple Effect.

But a runner that (somehow) escaped the wrath of a teen girl, ran up to the clearing, and hollered at the top of his lungs. "RETREAT! THE BOSS HAS BEEN TAKEN OUT! RETREAT!"

As confused as they were the enemy familigia, the Rico Familigia retreated. Leaving the Guardians to stare at their retreating opponents, proud that they fended off quite well against them.

"You better watch out Vongola!" A random man yelled. "We'll be back before you know it!"

Then he ran with the crowd, but bumped into someone. A girl to be exact. "Watch where the fuck you're going!"

The girl looked at the guy, her eyes traveled to his crest. It perfectly matched the one she had taken from the pedo earlier. "You, are you with the pedo?"

"What are you talking about? I'm from the Rico Familigia! The ones who will be at the top of the mafia world one day!" The man laughed hysterically. Which frankly pissed Kana off. So as usual she began kicking the man's crotch, until he passed out.

Kana looked up at the four men that were staring at her surprised. Which man doesn't like their crown jewel? "You four, you with the pedo?"

At that exact moment, Giotto and Asari came out of the mansion to see why had the outside seemed quiet.

Giotto came beside his best friend. "G what is going on? Where are the enemy?"

"The Rico Familigia retreated, because their boss was mysteriously defeated. Although, I don't think it's mysterious anymore." G reported as he pointed to Kana, who was currently tossing the gun, crest, and other garbage away from her pockets.

"Aha! I found my homework, now if I could find a pencil…" Kana went back to searching her pocket for the aforementioned object.

"G, what happened to the man that's behind her?" Giotto asked, observing the scene more closely.

"That guy was kicked in the crotch several times by her." Once again G pointed to Kana, who was sulking in her, made up corner about having no pencil with her.

"I'll have a talk with her then." Giotto straightened out his (slightly) crumpled suit, and started walking towards Kana.

"I'll go with you!" G being the trusty right hand man of Vongola Primo; went after him. After all he couldn't let his best friend be kicked in the crotch, could he now? Even though it's unlikely, but still. It's a code of a right hand man to go wherever his boss goes, of course that's in effect when they are outside of the Vongola mansion. Unless he was ordered to another task… anyway we're getting off topic (again).

Giotto was now a meter away from the still crouching-and-sulking Kana. He cleared his throat. Which successfully caught Kana's attention. He gave her a smile; his one-million-dollar smile. Kana was unfazed by it, instead she spoke. "Are you with pedo-man?"

Giotto was startled by her words, but of course he didn't show it. G, on the other hand, not so much. "Listen here! You do not – !"

He was stopped by Giotto's hand on his shoulder. The latter continued the conversation. "Who is this pedo-man?"

Kana pointed towards the forest. "Last I checked he was in that part of the forest. So tell me are you with pedo?"

"Giotto, I think she means the Rico Familigia." G whispered. Giotto processed this information.

"Do you have any proof of this pedo?" He asked Kana. The latter brightened instantly and went to grab the gun and crest she had collected from her pedo-prey.

She dropped them in Giotto's outstretched hand. "Those belong to pedo-man."

After a moment of observing the two objects, Giotto looked up at Kana. "These belong to the Rico Familigia's boss."

"So you're not part of the pedo?" Kana questioned further. Observing the man more closely.

"No we're not, this is the Vongola Familigia." Giotto said, with his million-dollar-smile once again. "My name is Giotto; also known as Vongola Primo."

Kana smacked her fist on her open palm, dramatically. Nearly startling the two Guardians (with all due respect, they had to keep their composure, so they didn't jump frightened.). "Now I remember!"

"Remember what?" G growled, he nearly had a heart attack because of this girl.

"You look exactly like my brother, except he has different hair and eye colors." Kana said to Giotto (she was literally proud at how she put it). The two present Guardians sweatdropped.

"Let's go inside and talk this over tea." Giotto suggested.

"Thanks!" Kana smiled her first one since coming here.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own KHR… that is a pity in itself.**

* * *

Chapter 2: An argument before dinner.

"What is your name?" Giotto questioned Kana, who was drinking wonderful tea. Wonderful warm tea.

"Sawada Kana." Kana replied, too happily. So in a word she was oblivious to the atmosphere. Where currently the whole Guardian family were present. G stood on the right side of Giotto, Asari on his left. Alaude was in the far part of the room where it was less crowded. Daemon and Lampo sat on the couch that was against the windows, which had a wonderful view of the evening sky, alongside with Knuckle. The latter was disapproving at the former two's bet on something current.

"Which Familigia are you from?" Giotto asked.

Kana looked at her tea for a while trying to figure out what Familigia was for them. But it soon tired her so she pushed it away and replied, with a cheery face. "The Sawada family of course."

She took another greateful sip of her tea. G was about to burst into a yelling fit but Giotto stopped him by asking another question. "There is no Sawada Familigia here, are you making this up?"

Kana looked up at him over her teacups rim, which she brought down from her mouth , and stared quite calmly at Giotto. Her stare could easily match Giotto's. "So you're saying I'm making up the family I was born into?"

Giotto nodded, after much thought. The reaction that the Guardians were readying for didn't come. Instead Kana slumped down in her chair, with a huge sigh (the teacup was placed on the desk, empty). "Pity, that just means I don't exist~"

This reaction brought a raise of brows. Kana who was sulking a minute, before, was now leaning on her chair, smiling. "Do you want to know who's in my family anyways?"

She just gave them an answer, without them replying. "My mom, my brother, a cow-kid, and a hitman. But the latter two are new addition to the family… and my dad is out at work and we don't see him very often. If he does come home then he's always sleeping or drunk, but it's not long after that he has to leave."

It was then after that explanation, that everybody in the room (aside from Kana) knew the meaning of family from the girls of view. Giotto went to fix things up. "Kana, we meant the mafia familigia, not a households."

Kana blinked, let the information get processed and when it did she dragged her chair closer to Giotto's desk. Then leaned forward, as much as she could. "They're real?"

"The mafia? Of course they're real." G snorted. Kana let her chair go back to normal but toppled the other way.

"Wahh!" Giotto looked over his desk, worried for the well being of the girl (and the chair, you can't forget the chair!). But both the chair and Kana were okay (and in one piece). "I'm alright, no need to worry about me. This happens quite a lot."

Cue in the sweatdrops

GURRGLE~

"Ahahaha~ does anybody have food on them?" Kana asked the group of people gathered. A soft chuckle went through the room, unnoticed by the girl who was on the ground day dreaming about food.

"Alright then, dinner should be ready by now." Giotto smiled as went to go help Kana get up.

"Thanks, Giotto." Kana returned his smile.

"Hey! Show some respect to Giotto!" G couldn't keep his yell in anymore. If he did, he wouldn't be G anymore… would he?

"Then what should I call him? _Your Highness_?" Kana retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

"That's better than calling him Giotto!" G shot back.

Kana snorted. "Then why do you get to call him by his first name?"

"That's because I'm his right hand man and best friend." G fumed.

"Tell me a reason why I shouldn't call him Giotto." Kana said defiantly. Giotto who was standing there sweatdropped at the little fight that had erupted from Kana and G. He could have stopped it long ago, but he found it quite amusing to watch them bicker. So did the other Guardians.

"All the girls your age call Giotto, Primo!" G pointed out the most critical point in the current era.

Then it dawned on Kana, but she tested it out first. "You mean the ones with pretty hair curls?"

"Yeah."

"The ones that wear those big poofy dresses, that they like to show off?"

"Yeah."

"The ones who curtsey before dancing with men?"

"Yeah."

"The ones who go gaga over Giotto?" At this she jabbed her thumb at Giotto.

…

"Pardon me; but what is _gaga_?" G asked, confused over the term.

"Oh! Whoops! I meant _moon_." Kana corrected herself, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Yeah." G continued their argument.

Kana smirked widely. "Sorry to break it to you buddy, but I come from a free world. And anyone who messes with my free world, wish they hadn't been born."

"What on Earth happened to the women's roles?" G sighed.

"Funny." Kana mused. "Pedo-man said something like that too. Ah well, I'm hungry. Let's go eat!"

With that she strolled out of the room, in search of the dining room. G just realized something, so he ran after her yelling. "Hey! We haven't finished our debate!"

Leaving the remaining Guardians in the room.

Giotto chuckled when he saw G still yelling at Kana, who was ignoring him pretty well. "Looks like G has found a new friend."

"Nfufufu, it's going to be interesting these next few days." Daemon smirked, leaning on his scepter. He had no idea on how much his words were weighing.

"It'll help me from G, I don't have to be the target of a cause anymore." Lampo sighed, with a closed eye.

"It is extremely amusing to watch." Knuckle chuckled.

"Hn." You all know who that was.

"Now let's go downstairs to eat, shall we?" Giotto motioned towards the open door, before he went himself. The others followed in suit.

At the dining room, Kana was already seated and G was standing by the door scowling. Why he was standing by the door? He doesn't sit before Giotto does, that's how loyal he is. Why he was scowling? Kana was the cause of it. In his eyes, she was sloppy and had no table etiquette at all. For one thing her posture was horrible, setting her chin on the table with a slouching manner. Unacceptable. For another thing she was sitting way before Giotto even got here. Oh the humanity!

"Why are you standing in the doorway, G?" G looked back startled. He was concentrating on how much he hated Kana so that was an appropriate response.

"Giotto! Thank God you're here!" G said relieved.

"Don't use God's name in vain, G!" Knuckle said.

"That girl," G pointed to the still slouching Kana, ignoring Knuckle's usual line. "Doesn't know any table ettiquettes!"

"Let's go sit down G." Giotto patted his best friends shoulder.

"But–"

"It's almost time for the food to be served." Giotto cut him off, but if you were close friends with him for a long time; you could easily decipher the code as: we'll-talk-about-this-later.

"Yes Giotto." G replied solemnly. A smirk on Kana's face went unnoticed.

Kana then remembered something critical. "I didn't get the names of the others."

"Oh that's right!" Giotto remembered as well. Then the introductions started. "Well you already know me…"

"G. Giotto's right hand man."

"Asari. Nice to meet you!"

"Yare, yare. My name is Lampo."

"I am Knuckle, I can pray to God for you, child."

"Nfufufu~ I'm Daemon."

"Alaude."

The introductions ended and Kana smiled. "Such familiar faces."

Before anyone could ask a question, the food came in Kana smiled again. "Well let's dig in!"

After dinner, Giotto told one of the servants to take Kana (who looked like she would topple over any second) to a guest room. Gratefully, Kana slept in the bed. That night she slept like a log.

* * *

**I thank TenraiTsukiyomi for following, favoriting, and reviewing! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, this story is on its way to being popular! XD Even though it's slow… anyway, enjoy and I do not own! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: Letter from the Pedo.

Kana woke up the next morning when a knock sounded on her door. She yawned. "God, Tuna, you don't need to knock, just come in."

"Umm… Kana, it's me; Giotto." The said man on the other side sweatdropped.

"Oh! Sorry, just give me a minute Giotto." Came Kana's reply. Lucky for her, G wasn't there with Giotto. The latter convinced his friend to finish up paperwork, and that everything will be alright. Inside the guest room, you could hear sounds of tripping and falling and a few curses to the chair in her room. It was exactly a minute when Kana called back to the awaiting Vongola boss. "Okay, you can come in now!"

Cautiously, Giotto opened the girl's door. Why would he take caution now? Well you see, after dinner, when Kana was sent to bed, he had asked his guardians what happened yesterday at the invasion. All four (G, Daemon, Lampo and Alaude) said the same thing: They called for retreat, a guy from the opposing familigia yelled something about coming back, he bumped into Kana, who kicked his crotch many times. One word could only describe it: mercilessly.

So it was pretty obvious that a man should be wary of her. Now during this explanation, Giotto finally made it into Kana's room relieved and surprised at the same time. Relieved? Let's say for obvious reasons with the aforementioned reason. Surprised? Kana had the room spotless, as in clean and neat. The bed was made and the window left open to let in some fresh air. "You know that there are servants to do this job?"

"I'm used to it." Kana replied sitting on the chair that was in the room, accompanied with its desk. "Cleaning my room is a daily thing I do, unlike my brother."

"Unlike, _tuna_?" Giotto asked. The aforementioned girl blinked then her face went into shock.

"Oh my god! Did I say Tuna?" Kana then went into sulking mode. "Brother I'm sorry, I called you Tuna again."

In response, the chair tipped over. Making Kana, somehow, result in her being under the chair again. She picked herself up and grumbled. "Stupid chairs, always jinxing me."

Giotto held in a chuckle, and watched in amusement as Kana picked up the chair up right (which thankfully wasn't broken or anything) and glared daggers at it while putting it away. She turned back to Giotto. "So did you need something?"

"Actually, I do." Giotto remembered his reason, just now. Seriously, where do reasons fly off? Anyway lets continue. "I was thinking of getting you a change of clothes."

"Clothes…" Kana thought a while before asking suspiciously. "As in?"

"Dresses?" Primo here was confused on how Kana was reacting around them, thus the question mark at the end of his statement.

Said girl was massaging her temples. She grumbled on how her life was tortured by unanimated objects. "I have to tolerate the school's skirts, but now I have to tolerate dresses…"

Kana looked back at Giotto. "I'll say it out now: I hate dresses."

"Is that the reason you're wearing pants?" Giotto pointed out Kana's pajama pants.

Kana nodded. "Technically, these are my pajamas. But most girls my age wear either one piece night dresses or a shirt with some kind of short shorts… if you get what I mean."

"And what does this have to do with your wardrobe?" He raised a brow.

"I prefer pants over dresses." Kana thought some more. "Oh and one more thing that you should know, me and dresses have a love/hate relationship."

"But didn't you say that you hated dresses?" Giotto mused.

"Well I hate them now, cause you know… let's say it's something like the relationship with the chair… especially when there are guys around…" Kana glared at the chair real hard then went back into being remorseful.

"Oh… it makes sense then." Giotto sweatdropped.

"And people who know me, and seen me cross dress actually thought I was a different person. Not to be braggy or whatever…" Kana shrugged, and then began pleading (that meant she had to go on her knees, like a beggar). "Just please let me wear pants~ pretty, pretty please~?"

Giotto sighed. "Alright, but I have to see you in a guy's suit before you actually walk around in it."

"Deal!" Kana cheered for obvious reasons. Then she looked around and found the wardrobe. "Now I'm pretty sure there is a suit in here…"

Giotto sweatdropped at how Kana threw clothes everywhere. Kana then stopped at a matching suit. Alight brown with dark brown rimming on its blazer, it had nice buttons as well. A small size too. The slacks were the same light brown. A white collared shirt lay next to the suit, with a black tie. Lastly there was a hat with the outfit, a dark brown; the kind that Primo's friend, Cozart, wore. Giotto was pretty amazed. "You have some sense in your clothes picking."

"Thanks! And it'd be much appreciated if you could leave the room." Kana smiled sweetly. Giotto realized this quickly and excused himself. It hadn't even been a good thirty minutes when Kana called that she'd finished. Giotto, re-entered the room and found it clean again (all the clothes remember?) and sitting on the bed was a whole different person. Light brown hair was mid-length guy style and the hat didn't even hide the honey brown eyes. In fact, if it were not for the socks then Giotto would have thought someone invaded the mansion (sorry Giotto, it's for the story, he's too cool to be like this) "Kana?"

"Yup, the one and only!" The boy smiled, then snickered. "Thought I'd fail, didn't you?"

Flustered Giotto responded. "I admit that I though you couldn't pull it off."

Kana scoffed, then did a dramatic pose. "Everybody does, but not to worry! I got it all under control!"

"What about your shoes?" Giotto pointed out.

"All the shoes in that wardrobe are too big for me." Kana sighed as she plopped back down on the bed. Swinging her legs for a minute then admiring her clothes the next.

Giotto thought a bit then came up with an idea. "I'll call one of our shoe experts!"

He then left the room, coming back about an hour later with someone in tow. The poor guy nearly tripped when he saw his customer's face. Sure he lived in a house, scratch that, a mansion. He could get over that… but the people he served were a different story. They all had unblemished, beautiful, and radiant faces (Master G would have fit in this category if it were not for his tattooed face).

**X~X~O~X~X**

"Achoo!" G sneezed. He sniffed and went back to his paperwork. "Funny… I was sure that I'm not catching a cold…"

**X~X~O~X~X**

That's including Vongola Primo, and now another boy comes along with the same description fitting (even though he did look a bit feminine). Vongola Primo shoed concern for the poor man who nearly tripped himself over his own feet. "Are you alright, Leo?"

"F-fine, Primo." Leo straightened himself and proceeded towards Kana. "I am the shoemaker of the Vongola. Nice to meet you mister…?"

"Nico. Nico Flemming." Kana supplied Leo, with a smile. "Nice to meet you Leo. You can just call me Nico."

"Alright, Master Nico, I heard you need to have shoes prepared for you?" Leo visibly relaxed in Kana's presence. Giotto, who was watching this, smiled at how easy Kana was to talk to. Leo was talking to Kana with a smile on his face and measured her feet as well. When they were done, Leo gave a handshake and left. Giotto caught the happy look, when the said shoemaker left the room.

"That went smoothly." The aforementioned man looked out the door, in the supposed direction of Leo. "I thought you'd mess it up for sure."

"What do you mean by that?!" Kana pulled a shocked face at Giotto's compliment, who simply chuckled to himself.

Before he could reply, G came storming in the room. Luckily the door was open. If it wasn't=more paperwork. Giotto sighed. "Yes, G?"

"Don't 'Yes G' me! How do you explain this" G brought a five year old kid with brown gravity defying hair and honey-brown eyes. Both inhabitants of gravity defying hair looked at each other… more like stared at each other. The miniature one was cowering in fear, and thus grew pale. G, however, continued to rant… "You know you could have told me that you got a woman… I at least could've met her. And I could've been the best man; didn't we promise each other about that?"

"G, he's not my kid. I haven't even had a real relationship like that with a woman yet." The now labeled: virgin, Giotto looked at his friend. "You of all people should know that."

"Then this is an imposter?!" G looked at the kid, we all knew from the beginning that he was Tsuna (if you didn't know up until now, shame on you (highly unlikely though)), a scowl on his face. The latter grew pale at G's face. "Well I oughta – !"

"Wait up a minute!" Tsuna was then grabbed from G's hand. Kana turned Tsuna so she could see his face. "So it is you!"

"K-kana-chan?!" Tsuna said surprised. Aforementioned girl laughed, and ruffled his hair. "Wahh! S-stop it K-Kana-chan!"

G was staring at the boy who grabbed the kid from his hands. He turned to Giotto, who chuckled at his face. "That's Kana, the girl from yesterday. Her alias would be Nico Flemming, with hat get up."

"You've got to be kidding." G shook his head. "Giotto that's a girl in a guy's outfit, for goddamn's sake!"

**X~X~O~X~X**

Knuckle felt a prick on his back. He shook his head. "Somebody is using God's name in vain, shame on them."

He then went back to whatever he was doing.

**X~X~O~X~X**

"It can't be that bad." Giotto gave his best friend a look then turned back to the sibling's reunion.

"Giotto, I would like you to meet my brother!" Kana pushed Tsuna forward. Note that G was sending a death glare at the said girl, who simply ignored him. "Introduce yourself, Tsuna!"

Tsuna fidgeted, and twiddled his thumbs. "N-nice t-to meet y-you, m-my name i-is T-Tsunayoshi S-Sawada. But y-you can call m-me T-Tsuna."

Now we all know that Giotto had composure to keep. But deep down on the inside he wanted to hug Tsuna real tightly and pinch his cheeks… which… he did… where does composure fly off to? *shakes head* He introduced himself. "I'm Giotto! And this is my best friend G."

Tsuna wavered slightly but nodded. Just then Leo burst into the room. "Master Nico, I finished your shoes!"

Leo didn't even take notice of Tsuna or G, when he came in. He probably was busy in his work that he didn't see them. He ran up to Kana and brought up the newly made shoes. The said girl put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "They look wonderful! Now if I may?"

Leo was beaming with happiness. "Of course! They are your shoes after all!"

"Thanks, Leo!" Kana sat down on the bed and picked up one of the shoes. It was a simple black Mafioso shoe, except it was smaller than regular ones. Kana slipped on the shoe and it fit perfectly. She put the other one as well and began pacing for a good half hour, before facing Leo with a smile. "These are wonderful Leo! A great comfort for the feet too! Keep up the good work!"

Leo doubled his beaming. "Thank you for the compliment, Master Nico! I promise I'll do my best!"

With that Leo nearly ran out of the room, completely forgetting the other inhabitants of the room. G looked shocked at the shoemaker who jumped for joy. "Giotto, is the shoemaker getting married or something?"

"No. He's still single." Giotto looked at the siblings, he smiled. Kana was showing off her new shoes to Tsuna, who was touching them tentatively.

"Aha~ aren't these great Tsuna?" Kana admired her shoes for the nth time.

"Y-yeah." Tsuna smiled up at Kana. Then both their stomach's growled.

"Hahaha. Okay let's go eat you two." Giotto laughed as he led the two children from the room. "It's time for dinner."

Let's say that dinner was uneventful and that the only highlight was that Alaude found a letter from the Rico Familigia.

"It was sent, just before dinner." He reported.

"What did it say?" Giotto questioned, he watched as Kana spoon-fed Tsuna. Three words: he was jelous. He wanted to spoon feed Tsuna too. Ahem now we go back to the very important discussion.

"It said that if we don't surrender they'll invade town." Alaude replied. Giotto dragged his gaze from Kana and Tsuna to his Cloud Guardian.

"Did it specify a particular day?" He hoped that there was a date on it, and not some random invasion. Like always.

"Nothing." Like always, Giotto sighed.

"We'll just have to wait it out." He ate his pasta.

"Nufufufu, how about we send the girl in?" Daemon pointed at Kana with his utensil.

Giotto nearly choked on his food. "Impossible! We can't send Kana to the Rico Familigia!"

"Nufufufu~ why not? It seems to me that she can take care of herself." Daemon replied. "Besides it's only for a date conformation, am I not right?"

Giotto hesitated and looked back at Kana. She was currently rubbing her brother's back, cause you see Tsuna was also listening to what was being said. He quickly thought up a plan. He yawned, something that Kana knew from babysitting. She stood up, and picked up Tsuna. "Excuse me for a sec, Giotto."

Giotto waved them off, his mind was in turmoil. Stuck on one decision. Now while Giotto is going to be persuaded on that matter, we'll see what Kana and Tsuna are talking about.

"Kana-chan." Tsuna looked up at Kana who placed him on her bed.

"Yeah, Tsuna-nii?" Kana replied, smiling.

"Are you going to be okay when they ask you to do something?" Tsuna questioned his sister.

Kana thought a while, before replying. "I should be alright why? It's not like the mafia are that bad."

"They told you about that already?" Tsuna sweatdropped. Then he perked up. "When did you know about the mafia?!"

"Reborn told me how the mafia is his only home, how he trusts the ninth and his efforts of bringing back the Vongola to its purity." Kana listed everything. Tsuna was internally crying and cursing Reborn for bringing his sister in this kind of situation. Tsuna was brought out of his world with Kana's next question. "Now tell me, Tsuna-nii, how did you become so small?"

"I was hit with Lambo's bazooka." Tsuna sighed depressed. "It seems it shrunk me when I got sent here."

"But look at it this way, Tsuna-nii, you can get away with a lot of things by being small." Kana was proud of herself to figuring things out.

"As in?" Tsuna looked at his younger twin.

"Like stealing food, peeking at things, and other sort of mischief!" Sparkles were evident now, behind Kana as she listed all the stuff that came to her mind.

Tsuna, being the good Tuna he was, didn't like it (more like got the wrong images… seriously Tsuna, why even imagine?), stopped Kana. "Anyway, Kana if you're going to help the Vongola, I'd like you to be careful. Extra careful."

"I will Tsuna-nii, now go to sleep. I have a feeling Giotto is going to come up soon." Kana tucked her brother in and then kissed him on the cheek. Then tended to herself, changing into her pajama's. She was about done, zipping up her jacket up, when a knock came from the door. "Who is it?"

"Giotto." The said man replied.

"Alright, come in." Kana gave permission, taking off her cap and let her hair cascade out of it.

"Wow, you really can change appearances." Giotto complimented.

Kana smiled at him. "Thanks, it's a pity I don't use it every day."

"True, I guess." Giotto replied. He took a deep breath and asked Kana a critical question. "Do you mind doing me a favor?"

"A favor?" Kana repeated, then shrugged. "Sure, why not? It does get boring when I don't do anything."

Giotto was surprised by her answer. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Kana smiled. "Now what was it that you needed?"

Giotto straightened himself out a bit and answered. "I want you to go to the Rico Familigia and send a message to them."

"Now?" Kana looked out at the window at the darkening sky.

"No, tomorrow. I'll give you the message after breakfast." He informed Kana on her 'mission'. "I'll tell you more tomorrow, for now good night."

"Good night." Kana shut the door and made sure it was locked. Then went to bed. Sleep soon took over and Kana was out cold.

* * *

**I thank the following, favoriting, and reviewing:**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat, Drakenos, Flower u lik it, TenraiTsukiyomi, Xxluff4evaxX, hash16, April Maricano, CHINKINESS-ROCKS, Amber Flame, Hisawa Kana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update, I was busy... *looks away* Anyway, hope you enjoy and I do notion KHR!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Reborn is here?

At the Rico Familigia everybody was in turmoil. The reason was simple, their boss (you all remember pedo-man, right? Well unfortunately he his still alive and well...) had sent Vongola Primo a letter. We've all seen this letter so I don't need to write anything about it. But the letter didn't have something that the Rico Familigia was famous for: a date. Yes something as lame as a date can be a significant thing. And the boss (pedo-man) forgot to put one on the letter.

Pedo-man was currently eating (like a pig) when a guy knocked on his door. "Who is it?"

"Sir, you have a messenger from Primo about the letter that you sent yesterday." The man replied.

"Bring them in, I'm just about to finish my lunch." Pedo-man ripped up a chunk of his meat stick. Kana was ushered in the room, of course she was dressed up as a guy.

When kana first saw pedo-man, she raised an eyebrow. "My you're just like that girl said, a pedo-man."

The guy standing by the door, snickered softly. Pedoman caught the word 'girl' in the boys line. He examined the boy in front of him, before speaking. "Boy, you said girl didn't you?"

"I won't deny it." Kana smiled.

"You were referring to the one with the orange clothes didn't you?" Pedo-man hit his fist on his chair. "She is the love of my life! Boy, tell me where I could find her!"

"She left Italy's border yesterday sir. And is planning to ride overseas to Canada." Kana lied. If you looked closer, you could see a vein pop up on her head. "Oh, she's doing this without aid, so it's risky for her too."

"What?!" Pedo-man stood up from his chair, making all the unfinished food drop... what a waste of food... "I will go find her then! Renrico!"

"Yessir!" The guy at the door, Renrico, stepped up.

"Gather my most trusted and loyal men! We leave now!" Pedo-man ordered. Renrico ran out the door, leaving Kana alone with pedo-man. "Why are you still here?"

"Well, sir, I was told to deliver this message to you from Vongola Primo." Kana handed the letter to pedo-man, who looked it over. He rolled it up and handed it back to Kana.

"The invasion is off." He said simply.

"But I need a written consent—" Pedo-man waved it off.

"Ask Renrico, he will be in charge of the Rico Familigia." He said solemnly. He got off of his seat and made his way to the door. Renrico came a bit later.

"You needed something?" He asked Kana.

"Yeah, a written consent that the invasion was put off." Kana gave Renrico the letter, who skimmed through it and gave it back.

"Alright, I'll write the consent." Renrico sighed. "But I must thank you from saving us from that pig."

"It was nothing. Pedo-man will never find me!" Kana laughed triumphantly.

Renrico looked at Kana. "So you're the girl he fell in love with?"

"Ah, did it slip from my mouth?" Kana asked shocked. Then looked around before saying. "You won't tell anyone on what I will show you right?"

Rico nodded, and Kana took off her hat. Her light brown hair fell down. Renrico was amazed at the change in appearance. But it didn't stay long, KNa put her hair back into her hat. "Only Primo and his Guardians know of my disguise, and you must not tell anyone either."

She gave a menacing glare at Renrico, who nodded furiously. Kana then let a smile go over her face. "Now if you please, write that consent letter. And I highly recommend you to make an alliance with the Vongola. Unless you really want to get on their bad side."

"Your point?" Renrico looked over his shoulder at Kana.

She shrugged. "Just saying."

Renrico chuckled. "You're right, we don't have to get into pointless fights. I'll mention it in the consent."

"That's a good thing." Kana chuckled.

"Say I didn't get your name, what is it?" Renrico looked up from his writing.

Kana smiled. "Nico Flemming, but you can call me Nico."

"I see, a pseudonym." Renrico nodded. "You don't trust others with your name."

"You could say it like that." Kana agreed Renrico then stamped the Rico Familigia's crest on the bound consent.

"I hope to meet you at the alliance party this summer, Nico." Renrico shook Kana's hand while giving the consent to her.

"I'll note down, and I wish you good luck in building a strong and good family." Kana said.

"In which way? Mafia or home family?" Renrico asked.

Kana mused for a second before replying. "Both."

The two laughed and soon said farewell to each other. Kana made her way to the Vongola mansion, to the anxiously awaiting Giotto.

"I'm back~!" Kana sang as she swung the doors open.

"Kana-chan!" Tsuna ran up to his sister.

"Ahaha~ it's Kana-chan!" A five year old Yamamoto laughed.

"Kana-chan?" A five year old Gokudera looked up from his book on UMAs. "How come you're still 16?!"

"Kufufufu, I would like to ask the same question." You guessed it, a five year old Mukuro spoke. Chrome (a four year old) peeked from behind Mukuro.

"Hn." Hibari (a five year old, mind you) said. Yup nothing changed in the Tenth generation. Kana counted, and re-counted the heads of the gathered five/four year olds.

"Where's Ryohei and Lambo?" She questioned. As soon as she had said that, there were footsteps and:

"EXTREME! KANA-CHAN WHY ARE YOU SOOO HUGE?!" Ryohei came running at the group, and stopped when he saw Kana.

Before Kana could reply a very familiar laugh rang out. "Gyahahaha~ Lambo-sama is unbeatable in the game of hide and seek! I found you all! Gyahahaha!"

Lambo popped up from the doorway, doing his little dance. Every one of the tenth generation sweatdropped (except for Hibari and Mukuro). Tsuna then tried to reason with the kid. "L-Lambo we weren't playing hide seek."

Kana laughed at the present scene. Tsuna reasoning with Lambo, Gokudera yelling at Lambo, Yamamoto laughing like his usual self, Ryohei shouting 'extreme' at the top of his lungs, Mukuro and Chrome sat on the sofa looking at some book from god-knows-where, and Hibari (at the far end of the room) was snoozing. Another set of footsteps were coming down the hall, the shouting could be distinguished a while later.

"Where could those kids gone to now?" The speaker, identified as Giotto, fretted.

"How should I know? This place is so goddamn huge!" Another person, identified as G, yelled back.

"Do not use God's name in vain G!" We all know who that was.

In no more than thirty seconds, the whole Primo group appeared (Daemon appeared out of mist, he didn't run). Giotto began scolding the five year old kids. "Now don't you ever run off like that again!"

"Sorry Papa..." To Kana's ever growing amusement, it was Tsuna (her own brother) talking like that. The other's settled in the names of papa, uncle, or just didn't have anything like it.

"Oh? Am I supposed to call you Papa now, Giotto?" Kana spoke up so she could be noticed admist the crowd. G who heard was fuming, as per usual.

"Ah! Kana you're back!" Giotto looked flustered at Kana's comment.

"Is it alright for me to bash her skull in now, Giotto?" G seethed as he glared at the cross dressing girl, who laughed and waved the matter off. Ignoring G as well.

"Here is the consent I got from the Rico Familigia." Kana tossed the letter to Giotto. "But to get it I had to overthrow pedo-man."

"You what!?" Giotto paled at the possible scenarios that could have happened.

"Relax. It's not what you think it is." Kana pointed at the letter. "Everything will be explained in there, excluding the details. If you still don't get it, I'll explain after you read it."

Giotto was about to lecture Kana on how to properly treat a mafia boss, but then thought against it. He sighed. "Alright, but you have to come with me."

"Okay, okay." Kana replied absentmindedly, keeping an eye on the (teenager) kids. They were everywhere. "You guys settle down! Otherwise I'll tell Reborn to triple your schedule!"

That caught most of their attentions, but it was enough to keep them behaved. Kana smiled, proud of her result. "Good, now stay behaved until I come back."

"Bye Kana-chan!" Tsuna called.

"Aha~ see you Kana-chan!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Bye." Gokudera shortened his call. The others hardly said anything but some of them waved to the aforementioned girl before going back to what they were doing.

"You're pretty good with them." Giotto commented. "How long have they been with you?"

"Practically my whole life... Well for some, the others I met later on." Kana thought. This made sense to Kana, but coming in from Giotto's point of view... it had the opposite effect. But he brushed it aside, first things first, he had to look at the letter Kana brought from the Rico Familigia.

"So Kana, tell me how exactly did you get the letter?" The Vongola boss questioned the girl who was sitting on the sofa by the windows this time.

Said girl looked up and began explaining. After a good seven minutes of explaining and expanding, Giotto go the gist of what had happened. Kana concluded. "So the pedo-man was the boss of this Familigia, and I wanted my revenge to what he did to me."

"And so you sent him to Canada?" Giotto deadpanned.

"Yep!" Kana being the oblivious one, replied cheerily.

Giotto sweatdropped. "And this was necessary?"

Kana didn't do anything when the words processed in her head. Then her expression turned serious. "Giotto, a woman has pride. Just like the men. And when we, women, get our prides punctured we get pissed off."

Then she laid back and the mood lightened up majorly. "And that's how us women get our respect. Revenge. A single word that means everything."

"Okay then..." Giotto said awkwardly. He reached for the letter, opened it and started reading it. At first his face was calm, but halfway through he started reading it. At first his face was calm, but halfway through he started to pale and soon he was visibly pale. As white as the sheets of his bed. He then started fumbling for a calendar. He looked at it and grew extra pale (if that's even possible). Giotto then yelled out in utter and complete panic, a trait that was supposed to be banished for a mafia boss... "OHHH NOOOO!"

Kana was sleeping on the couch, due to tiredness. And when Giotto yelled, she was still sleeping, when the yell could be heard through the whole mansion. Now that took some skill, but when you consider Kana in the Sawada household... then I guess it's normal for her to sleep through noise. Now lets go back to when Giotto yelled. G was the first (and only) one through the office door, slamming it open. "What's the matter, Giotto?"

The mentioned man looked up from his deflated position on his desk. Still pale as sheet. "The party is coming up soon."

G took a while to understand what his friend was saying, when it clicked. He froze, rigid. "You mean _the_ party?"

At his friend's nod, G was now freaking out. "We didn't even get the preparations done! Quick we got to do it now, the preparations! Wait! Why the hell am I giving orders?"

Giotto shrugged in response. G then grabbed him by his collar and proceeded to drag him. "You're the one who is supposed to be the one giving orders!"

Before Giotto could reply, a piercing shriek ripped through the whole mansion.

"HIIIIEEEEEE!"

Kana jerked awake and ran out the door before Giotto or his right hand man could react to the shrill scream. Kana ran downstairs where Tsuna was, just in time to see Tsuna trying to run from the very well known hitman; Reborn. Now Reborn was not a 'kid' (as Yamamoto would call him) anymore, but a full grown adult. His usual outfit a suit with a white dress shirt, black tie, and single orange striped fedora. This outfit suited him better than when he was a 'kid'. His usual smirk graced his face. "What's this, Dame-Tsuna? You've shrunk."

"HIE! Reborn put me down!" Tsuna screamed, still flailing in the air.

"Wow, I knew you weren't normal... but look at you now, Reborn!" Kana smiled.

Reborn narrowed his eyes at Kana. "You are?"

"Hm? You don't remember me?" Kana blinked then realized the problem. "Ah! You didn't see me cross dress! Sorry!"

Kana took off the cap of her outfit, letting her hair fall out. "Now do you remember me?"

* * *

**I thank the following for reviewing, favoriting, and following:**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat, Drakenos, Flower power.u know u lik it, TenraiTsukiyomi, Xxluff4evaxX, hash16, April Maricano, CHINKINESS-ROCKS, Amber Flame, Hisawa Kana, MichiyoYuki, assi, hash16, ilovefonandalaude, nanadive**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own KHR, enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 5: Mafia etiquette?

"Kana?" Reborn asked. Examining the said girl up and down. He was impressed. But he didn't show it, due to his lack of emotion (no not like Fran).

"Yup it's me~" Kana smiled cheerily. Then concentrated on putting her hair in her cap. "It's really starting to get annoying putting this cap back on again..."

Reborn smirked and looked back at Tsuna (who was still in his grasp). Tsuna's face paled and paled even more when the said man spoke up. "Dame-Tsuna, Kana has more guts than you. Maybe she's better suited for Vongola Decimo."

"HIE! N-no, d-don't drag Kana-chan into this!" Tsuna panicked, and started flailing again. In case you are wondering where the other Guardians went, they already left for their own business. Alaude went on another mission; not so far away, Asari went outside to his Japanese garden, Lampo went to his room to sleep; and he sleeps like a log, Daemon went to the market to buy his precious Elena something, Knuckle went to the nearest church to do his ritual prayers. Thus explaining there empty presence. So nobody heard the future heir problem.

Anyways back to the story, the aforementioned girl just finished placing her hair inside the cap when Giotto and G enter the room. They looked on at the newcomer (Reborn) who was holding Tsuna (by his collar) out like an object that was very much stinky (not that Tsuna was stinky, mind you...)

"Who on Earth is that?" G said, staring at Reborn with narrowed eyes.

"That guy in the formal, but mysterious, clothing is Reborn. The guy I mentioned at the beginning. The hitman." Kana patted her suit down. "Although he has grown a bit... did you drink milk, Reborn?"

Kana asked the said hitman, who just smirked. "Believe what you want."

"Okay!" She then busied herself with Ryohei and Gokudera. The latter two were arguing about Tsuna. It was something like this:

"SAWADA THAT IS EXTREMELY FUN!" This was when Reborn snatched his Dame-student by the collar.

"Shut up lawn-head! Can't you see that Jyuudaime is being held against his will?!" Gokudera, like always, yelled at Ryohei for his beloved boss' sake.

"WHAT WAS THAT OCTOPUS-HEAD?!" Ryohei extremely yelled back.

And thus their argument goes on and on. Yamamoto was laughing in the background, failing to calm both opponents down. Tsuna was too busy fretting for his doom. Lambo was god-knows-where. The rest were busy with their own worlds. We leave Kana at the two fighting boys, to join the conversation that Vongola Primo was having with his own Guardians, that surprisingly finished their tasks quite quickly... if they saw Reborn they didn't mention it, they were too focused on the gloomy air around Giotto. Although some did give Reborn and the others a second look. I'm not pointing any fingers!

"So you're saying that we are having the alliance ball this summer?" Lampo, who amazingly woke up and dragged himself downstairs, was lazing on the couch nearby said.

"Yes." Giotto hung his head.

"And this alliance ball is the important one?" Knuckle said thoughtfully.

"Yes." Giotto slumped his posture a little.

"We can't back out of this either?" Asari brought out his traditional fan and tapped his chin thoughtfully with it.

"Yes." Giotto slumped further.

"Nufufufu, you are making a big fuss about it because?" Daemon materialized out of nowhere.

Giotto was trembling now. A moment later he burst out. "IT'S LESS THAN TWO WEEKS AWAY!"

...

"Why didn't you say so?!" G yelled at Giotto, smacking him upside the head... very unnatural... but yet it fit in the current situation. The Tenth generation including Reborn and Kana looked at what was going on.

"You didn't know about that?" Kana blinked then went to focus her attention to the waft of sweet smelling sweets. Said girl was drooling when she ran in the direction of the smell. Nobody noticed, those who did; didn't care and went back to the matter at hand (coughDaemoncough).

Now lets let Kana get lost on her way there as we stay with the two Vongola generations and Reborn.

Currently the First generation were too busy in preparing for the upcoming ball, that they left the lobby to the Tenth generation.

"Looks like this ball will be good training for you, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked at his student (who was thanking the gods that he was on the ground again).

Tsuna looked up at Reborn. His face paling at the thoughts on what his soon-to-be-training was. "W-wh-what k-k-kind o-of t-tra-training?"

Reborn's smirk grew wider. "Proper ball etiquette."

"..." Tsuna thought (and re-thought) on how horrible etiquette would be. It's really not that hard... but considering the fact that Reborn was your teacher (and this being proper mafia etiquette), the little comfort in the very thought flew out the window. Thus leaving Tsuna fretting on how it was going to be. Seeing this reaction, Reborn smirked even wider (... is that even possible...).

Meanwhile, Gokudera was listening in on the former two's conversation. "Proper etiquette? We're participating in the alliance ball?"

"Yes you all are." Reborn said (very wisely... Joking! DON'T KILL ME! *gunshot* AGH!). "And to participate you need proper etiquette.

"Aha, but we're all in five and four year old kid forms. How can we participate if we're in these forms?" Yamamoto asked, smiling as usual.

"You're all going to grow up." Reborn stated, as if it were the most obvious answer.

"I EXTREMELY DON'T GET IT!?" Ryohei yelled, punching the air (in his 'extreme' exercise).

"Shut up lawn-head! You're yelling in my ear!" Gokudera shouted at Ryohei. He would have used Tsuna a reason (coughreasoncough), but Tsuna was simply forgotten. He was fretting in his corner...

"WHAT DI D YOU SAY OCTOPUS-HEAD?!" Ryohei yelled back, thus their bickering started.

Reborn on the other hand ignored them and took out a gun that wasn't Leon... wait what? Not Leon? What is the world coming to... "Like this."

"HIE! Reborn you're not gonna shoot us?!" Tsuna who came out of his stupor, panicked even more. Well more like worried if it had been an unknown bullet.

"Do you want to be the first to try?" Reborn smirked as he pointed the new gun at his student.

The said brunette screamed and tried to back away, but alas. Reborn shot him and a cloud of smoke appeared.

"Jyuudaime!?" Gokudera began fussing over his beloved boss' disappearance, and for one stopping his yelling contest with Ryohei. So in short... he was panicking... like always.

The smoke receded and there sitting on the ground coughing (and still cowering), was a ten-year old Tsunayoshi. "Reborn! I could have died!"

"Ahaha~ You're so big now, Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Of course he is baseball freak!" Gokudera puffed up with pride... when he was really the one panicking... "He is the Tenth after all!"

"SAWADA YOU EXTREMELY GREW BIG!" Ryohei yelled (still punching air).

"SHUT UP LAWN-HEAD! YOU'RE BLEEDING EVERYONE'S EARS OFF!" Says the guy who bombs everything.

"Maa, maa. No need to yell Gokudera." Yamamoto 'tried' to calm down the fuming bomber. It failed. Lets get back to Tsuna, shall we?

"WHA?!" To Tsuna's disbelief, Yamamoto and Ryohei were right. "Why am I ten?!"

Reborn didn't say anything, just went and helped himself to shooting the rest of the Tenth Generation. Much to Mukuro's and Hibari's dislike (but they were grateful nonetheless). But Reborn didn't stop there, he shot everybody again. The smoke clouds receded and revealed much older people... more specifically a year younger than their real ages.

...

So they really didn't change much.

"W-why did we change Reorn?" Tsuna looked at the said hitman nervously, who looked like he was going to roll his eyes at his students redundancy.

"It's a five year gun." He held up the said gun.

"They already made that?" Gokudera was literally shocked. Like he is with UMAs. Why is Gokudera so knowledgable when it comes to the mafia? WHY?

... We'll let's get back to the story.

"What's a five-year gun?" The brunette spoke up the question on everybody's mind... those who were interested I should say.

"You already witnessed what it does." Reborn lost interest immediately. If Tsuna was not writhing in pain... or in his case worrying over his doom then it had nothing to do with him. "It adds five years to your current age."

"I thought they gave up in manufacturing it... why make it now?" Gokudera said, thinking real hard. Like the smartie he is.

"Giannini kindly told us that he was fiddling with the bazooka." Reborn stated bluntly.

**X~X~O~X~X**

Giannini felt a huge murderous aura behind him. He whipped round, only to find nothing there. Suppressing a shiver he turned back, muttering. "I have a bad feeling a foreboding moment is to come..."

**X~X~O~X~X**

"And so I told Spanner and Shouchi to make a gun that will make you grow in age." Reborn concluded.

At the same time G was walking by the lobby, when he backtracked and stared at the newcomers. "Who're you people?!"

* * *

**I thank the following for reviewing, favoriting, and following:**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat, Drakenos, Flower power.u know u lik it, TenraiTsukiyomi, Xxluff4evaxX, hash16, April Maricano, CHINKINESS-ROCKS, Amber Flame, Hisawa Kana, MichiyoYuki, assi, hash16, ilovefonandalaude, nanadive, Yuki97XD, Sawada Tsunayuki, , FallenxLinkin, TheParadoxicalOtaku, EtherealGrace**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own KHR. :3**

* * *

Chapter 6: Minimal explanations...

Giotto went to see where G had gone off to. "He couldn't take that long in finding letter papers..."

Yes, the First Generation were halfway through the invitational letters when they ran out of the stacks of letter paper. G volunteered to go get some more, and it had been exactly thirty minutes since he left! Thus the reason Giotto set out to find his right hand man.

A commotion in the lobby caught his attention, so he changed his direction to see what was going on. What he saw made him gape in shock.

His right hand man was glaring at a carbon copy of him, but he had different features... yet he looked familiar...

"Gokudera-kun!" Giotto turned to see who it was and, once again, to his surprise it was the small brunette boy from before. Nobody could mistake the doe-like eyes that the kid possessed.

"I'm sorry Jyuudaime!" Gokudera smacked his head on the ground. His reason? "I mut have done something wrong! I'm not fit to be your right hand man!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tried to pry Gokudera off the ground from fear that hs skull might crack open. Yup the usual...

He really must have a skull made of iron...

"May I know what's going on?" The forgotten Giotto spoke up.

Everyone turned their heads to face the said man. G being shocked and all. "Giotto?"

The said man eye smiled at his best friend. A light dark aura seeped out from him. "I thought you were going to get the letter paper, G. What happened?"

"Ah!" G seemed to understand his forgotten mission. "Wait! Lemme explain! These kids claim to be the midgets from before! And I got carried away!"

"Oh?" Giotto turned to look at all the new grown up children. And indeed they all seemed to have a resemblance with the five year old children from before, just older.

G and Gokudera were bickering again. Tsuna was freaking out and Yamamoto was smiling on the sidelines, since he got tired of laughing carelessly. Ryohei was cheering the two Storm Guardians in their 'extreme' fight — er... bickering. Mukuro took Chrome by the hand and left the lobby because it was too noisy. Hibari also left due to 'herbivores' and 'crowding'. And Lambo was still missing... where he went? Let's go see...

**X~X~O~X~X**

"Gyahahahaha! Lambo-sama is amazing at hide and seek!" Lambo made a 'grand entrance' in the room where the First Generation were supposed to write letters to the mafia Familigias... But since they didn't have the letter paper, they settled to lazing around. All heads turned to look at the five year old cow kid.

"Yare, yare. It's the annoying brat again." Lampo said, currently lazing on the couch, hardly sparing a glance at Lambo.

"You don't think that he could be a long-lost brother of yours, would he?" Knuckle observed Lambo (who was currently picking his nose).

"I'm pretty sure that my parents loved each other very much." Lampo replied lazily. Sending a half-hearted glare towards the First Sun Guardian. "There's no way that they'll cheat on each other!"

"Gyahahaha! All of you bow down down to Lambo-sama!" Lambo went back to his narcissism.

"Nufufufu, shut up stupid cow." Daemon glared at the annoying lump of snot.

"You can't call me that!" Lambo returned Daemon's glare. When did he become so smart?

"Nufufufu. Why not, stupid cow?" The mentioned man did not lower his gaze. He wasn't going to lose to some snot nosed brat that greatly resembled the stubborn green haired narcissist.

"Cause Stupid-Dera calls me that!" Lambo puffed his chest... he actually admitted it... what is the world coming to?

Daemon couldn't hold back anymore. He started torturing Lambo, who then went into crybaby mode. Thus leading to getting out the infamous bazooka... apparently this was the normal one and the other was stolen from the Bovino Familigia... seriously, this is where stealing gets you... and shot himself with it.

"And I was going to dig in..." The smoke receded to reveal a ten year later Lambo. He looked at the group of men in the room. "Who're you people?"

**X~X~O~X~X**

Well then, by now Giotto understood what happened than 'they just grew up' as Reborn put it. But what didn't come out was the fact that they were the Tenth Generation. "So you're saying that you were all stuck in five year old bodies, and that Reborn shot you with a gun twice to make you grow."

A series of nods went through the room (excluding Reborn obviously and the missing guardians). Giotto could sense no lie there, even though it sounded ridiculously impossible, but stayed calm. G, on the other hand, was puffing it out on a cigar. It really was a long time since he had one.

Kana entered the lobby eating the cakes that she kindly asked (more like begged for) from the head chef. She stopped at the present scene. She looked at her brother, then Yamamoto, then Gokudera, and finally at Ryohei. "Onii-san, you grew up?"

"No, it's a long story, Kana-chan..." Tsuna sighed, quite depressed. For many reasons.

"So you're younger than him, Kana?" Giotto who was listening to the former's conversation, raised a brow.

"Yeah, onii-san is an hour older." Kana busied herself on savouring her last cake piece. Giotto let this sink in as he observed the (newly introduced) twins.

Reborn then spoke up, breaking Giotto from his thoughts. "I would like to offer a proposition, Primo."

"Yes?" The said man turned his gaze to the hitman.

"I want these kids to participate in your upcoming ball." The hitman smirked, shadowing his eyes with his fedora.

"Well we can't hide them... so I guess they have to participate." Giotto (who went into boss mode) replied. If you're wondering where G went, he left to go get the forgotten letter paper.

"Weren't you getting ready for the ball, Giotto?" Kana questioned the blonde man.

"You're right! Excuse me, I'll be taking my leave now." The said man hurriedly left. He was nearly demolished by a running figure, who turned sharply and collided with Kana (who was still savouring her last piece of cake).

"Kana-chan!" Everybody in the Tenth Generation yelled in shock, surprise, and worry. I'm pretty sure you know this, but it doesn't include Reborn. Giotto was too shocked to say anything.

"Um oka." Came the muffled reply response from Kana, who was underneath Lambo. The guy ran like the devil himself. He also seemed to be coming to his senses.

"Uhhh~" He groaned as he got up, holding his head.

"Lambo?" Tsuna said worriedly.

But he was drowned out by Gokudera's screaming. "Stupid cow! Get off of Kana-chan! You're suffocating her!"

"Huh?" Lambo looked down and quickly got off. Apologizing like a real man. "You alright Kana-chan? Do you have any bruises? Injuries? Booboos? Scrapes?"

And the list went on... no not really. It stopped there. Lambo helped Kana get up. Said girl patted down her suit and fixed her crooked tie. "Yeah, no biggie."

You're probably wondering why they care about Kana so much, even though she's Tsuna's sister (and oblivious). Well... lets say that she earned their respect the hard way... including Mukuro and Hibari... with an evil glint from the devil himself. Ufufu~ a play of words.

"Kana," the said girl looked up to the hitman. "The suit has to go for the alliance ball."

* * *

**I thank the following for reviewing, favoriting, and following:**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat, Drakenos, Flower power.u know u lik it, TenraiTsukiyomi, Xxluff4evaxX, hash16, April Maricano, CHINKINESS-ROCKS, Amber Flame, Hisawa Kana, MichiyoYuki, assi, hash16, ilovefonandalaude, nanadive, Yuki97XD, Sawada Tsunayuki, , FallenxLinkin, TheParadoxicalOtaku, EtherealGrace, Bloodstained Fantasy, Cocoaflower, dropxheartz, tsugumi hitomi, Kirei Nagame, Fi Suki Saki**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got up the next chapter, thanks to all of your wonderful reviews! XD Anyways, I kinda forgot to answer a question in the last update... PLEASEFORGIVEMEEEEFISUKISAKI ! Cough, cough, and it will help the other readers to know more about the gun I introduced... Yup the five-year gun. **

**Five-year Gun****: A gun that adds five years to your current age; as shown in the previous chapter. It can be shot multiple times to add up the numbers. Like the ten-year bazooka, it has a time limit, no not the five minute rule... I extended it to a week. **

**So yeah... I hope that cleared things up... Anyways here is the ne— Ah before that, I want you readers to send me reviews on what type of dresses Kana would use in the upcoming ball. Yeah, I was too lazy to even think up one, but I was also pressured on time... So yeah, it'd be a big help if you could describe the dress Kana should wear, thanks! XD **

**Now finally to the next chapter! I sadly don't own KHR...**

* * *

Chapter 7: Dilemmas...

"..." Kana stared blankly at Reborn. Then spoke up. "Come again. I think I misheard you..."

"The suit has to go for the ball." He repeated.

Kana mulled that one statement over. Her thoughts churning at what it meant. Her result? She pouted. "Na-uh! I don't want to take off the suit! I'm not putting on one of those crude dresses!"

The air became murderous, the room inhabitant's nearly suffocated. Even G, who wasn't even near the room... yet, had a shiver run down his spine. All except Kana were affected. Kana's been exposed to too many murderous glares in her lifetime, and had adjusted a long time ago. But what she couldn't suppress was the huge pit in her stomach, a sign that never failed to mention that something wrong is going to happen. Yet Kana still held out. Reborn smirked. "Then I will tell Maman that you don't need her cheesecake for a year."

Kana's face contorted into horror. "NOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Then the suit has to go." Reborn brought up his proposal (more like his demand...). Kana started sulking.

When she sighed she answered. "Fine. I'll wear one of those dresses..."

The rest of the guys in the room, all gaped. The same thought running through their heads: Kana actually agreed on wearing a dress!?

Kana seemed to notice their invisible thoughts. Cause she turned on them and growled. "Don't get it wrong. It's for the cheesecake. THE CHEESECAKE!"

She then turned and began sulking in the corner. Tsuna turned to his spartan tutor. "Reborn was it really necessary for her to wear a dress?"

"Absolutely." Was his single word answer. Almost all of the Tenth generation knew how Kana practically despised wearing a dress in front of men. And a lot of the most innocent ones had massive nosebleeds... and had to be rushed to the hospital quickly. Reborn turned to, the still shocked, Giotto (at the doorway). "Could you get a dress selection ready, Primo?"

"Huh? Uh... oh yeah! Alright, I'll tell the maids to pick them out." Giotto was still dumbfounded at how quickly Kana had agreed to wearing one of those dresses. It was the cheesecake, he would do the same if his strawberry ice cream cake was on the line.

He left, with G trailing behind him. Leaving the Tenth generation to cheer Kana up. A little while later they somehow got Kana out of her sulking position, and on the couch. They soon began talking with themselves.

"But how are we going to get back home?" Tsuna questioned, sitting beside his twin, who was really quiet at the moment. The dress situation must have gotten to her...

"We don't know how long we'll be here, or how long it'll take for Spanner and Shouchi to make a portal to return." Reborn tipped his fedora down to shadow his eyes. But it never hid his smirk on his face. "So until we can go back, we'll participate in what comes up in this era. And don't even think that your off the hook on your training."

"Alright." Tsuna put his head in his hands, muffling his voice slightly. But he couldn't suppress a shiver.

"I EXTREMELY HAVE NO CLUE ON WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Ryohei yelled in thought, whilst crossing his arms across his chest and slightly shaking his head.

"Shut up Lawn-head! Can't you see Jyuudaime is thinking?!" Gokudera yelled at the Tenth Generation Sun Guardian.

"WHAT WAS THAT TAKO-HEAD?!" Ryohei turned to glare at the self-proclaimed right hand man.

"Maa, maa. No need to fight now," Yamamoto held back a fuming Gokudera, smiling while he was at it... the usual.

"You guys..." Tsuna sweatdropped at his friends antics. Lambo practically lazed around. Apparently, using the ten-year bazooka in the past can elongate its time limit. So Lambo was still 15, despite the fact that five minutes had already run out. And thus leading him to look bored at the arguing trio, with his infamous closed eye. Yup, I'm totally exaggerating... ANYWAY, lets get back to how Kana is doing...

Said girl looked up with a new determination glint in her eyes. Reborn felt this and turned to her with a raised brow. She took that as a sign to speak. "Is there makeup involved?"

Everybody in the (even those who were arguing) stopped when they heard Kana speak up. It had been approximately close to an hour for Kana to be silent. Yet it was a healthy sign that she was in no withdrawal symptoms. Believe me, there were more longer records than an hour... Reborn broke the minute of silence to answer the said girl's question. "Yes there is, problem?"

But Kana had no objections. Why? She had passed out due to the fact that makeup was involved. For a girl, there was a lot of dilemmas in her life. Not to mention the time Reborn hid her cheesecake for a month (it wasn't pretty), all because of her horrible grades in science. A 22 was scored on her chemistry unit test, an 11 in biology, and finally a 1 on her physics. Poor girl. Life can be so cruel sometimes...

Tsuna began fussing over Kana ever since she passed out. Foam beginning to collect at her mouth. That was never a good sign... "KANA!? KANA-CHAN!? REBORN! HELP ME HERE! KANA-CHAN IS DYING!"

Reborn being Reborn, just sat there in his spot. Not caring. As per usual, his fedora shadowed his eyes. Gokudera, being the smarty he is, gave advice. "She needs a shock to go through her body! Everything seemed to have stopped functioning!"

Ah, how the mafia have their weird times... it beats the normal life a human should have...

"HIIIEE! HOW ARE WE GOING TO SHOCK HER?!" Tsuna began panicking. The tuna-way!

"Dame-Tsuna, use your head." Reborn smacked Tsuna on his head, with the butt side of his Leon-gun. And gave the answer when he was satisfied in beating up his student. "Use your Lightning Guardian to shock Kana."

After a hassle (with Reborn watching amused), and bringing back Kana from a near death situation. Said girl was lying unconscious. The rest of the generation settled back down. Silence filled the room to some extent, until a small tapping nose could be heard throughout the room. Everyone turned to see who it was. Of course it was Giotto. "Uh... um, the dresses are laid out if she wants to pick now."

"Ah, alright. We'll tell her when she wakes up." Tsuna smiled as he glanced over his still unconscious sister. His face softening at the sight of her peaceful face, it then turned serious when the current matters seemed to come back full force. His gaze turned to the ground. Giotto and Reborn noticed this, but didn't question it.

* * *

A little while later, with Primo's Guardians, things had come to an end. No, not the end of the world, the end of the pile of invitations they wrote and sent... No I lied again, less than a quarter of the invitations needed to be done by tomorrow noon. And there was still the whole decorating needed to be done.

Giotto was now in his office. At his desk, his eye twitched at his sworn nemesis. His _arch_ nemesis: paperwork. He groaned and massaged his temples, then he faced them with determination. It wasn't even an hour when a knock sounded from the door. Without looking up, said man answered it. "Come in."

Tsuna poked his head in the room. "Sorry for interrupting. I couldn't sleep."

He looked down in embarrassment. Giotto smiled at the boy. To think that he was the one who called him Papa, not too long ago... "It's alright. You can stay here."

"Thanks." Tsuna mumbled, his head still bent. He made his way to the couch on the other side of the room and made himself comfortable.

It wasn't even a minute of silence when Giotto spoke up. "You care for her."

"... Yeah I do... She's important to... me." Tsuna replied sleepily, before drifting off to sleep. Giotto turned back to his paperwork, but when he got halfway through he yawned.

Looking at the rest of his paperwork, he mumbled to himself. "I'll get it done tomorrow."

With that, he got up did a little stretch and went to find a blanket. He later returned to his study and wrapped it around himself and Tsuna on the couch. Sleep hit him as soon as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**I thank the following for reviewing, favoriting, and following:**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat, Drakenos, Flower power.u know u lik it, TenraiTsukiyomi, Xxluff4evaxX, hash16, April Maricano, CHINKINESS-ROCKS, Amber Flame, Hisawa Kana, MichiyoYuki, assi, hash16, ilovefonandalaude, nanadive, Yuki97XD, Sawada Tsunayuki, , FallenxLinkin, TheParadoxicalOtaku, EtherealGrace, Bloodstained Fantasy, Cocoaflower, dropxheartz, tsugumi hitomi, Kirei Nagame, Fi Suki Saki, Celeste D. Lilica, Nanael107, Reborn-Story-Reader, SkyLion27, .Unique**


End file.
